


Puppet

by Gorm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Matespritship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorm/pseuds/Gorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz is used to being the puppeteer to Meulin, but what happens when the roles are reversed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> oh god oh god first fanfic here i go

"ALL HAIL THE BARD OF RAGE" boomed Kurloz.  
"WORSHIP THE ANGEL OF DOUBLE DEATH!" replied Meulin.  
"HONK."  
Suddenly, Meulin's eyes remained hollow white.  
"purr-ety awesome, he is, yes! but he killed lots of people! (*V.V*)  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kurloz yelled.  
"I CAN CRUSH YOU."  
"no you can't, silly! calm down. why don't we have a nice sign-off?"

Kurloz pushed Meulin. She fell to the ground.  
"NO."  
Meulin began to untie Kurloz's codpiece.  
"WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT?"  
"i want you!" (^u^) she replied cheerfully.

Then, quickly, Kurloz's codpiece came off, followed by his trousers.

"GET OFF."  
Meulin pulled them down, singing.  
"my babby! i ship us so hard (* $_$ *)  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HARD.."  
"hard like you!"

Then, Meulin removed his skeleton costume, making him naked.

Suddenly, Kurloz went back to normal. He smiled.  
"the mage's purr-wers work!"  
"we're promoted to BEST SHIP in all of be-fur-us!!"

 

"Matesprits?" Kurloz signed.  
Meulin replied with a gif of Beyonce dancing, with her head pasted on Beyonce's, and Kurloz's on the backing dancers. In olive green Comic Sans, above, it said

"matesprits!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> was it good i hope so aaargh


End file.
